A microfluidic system is widely applied in many fields, particular in the field of chemistry and medicine. The microfluidic system in the related art usually detects a position and a size of a liquid drop by detecting impedance, and then uses a switch transistor to control a driving electrode, thereby controlling a movement trajectory of the liquid drop.
However, a separate device for detecting impedance is needed to be provided in the microfluidic system in the related art. Then the manufacturing process of the microfluidic system is complex. In addition, it is susceptible to signal interference when detecting impedance and then detection accuracy is adversely affected.